One-Shot: My perfect shy girl
by ApenasUmaFicwriter
Summary: Ah Isabella, se você visse o que eu posso ver, você entenderia porque eu te quero tão desesperadamente...


Ser dono de uma das maiores revistas de moda feminina não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Primeiro por que eu sou homem e segundo _SOU MUITO __HOMEM_. Muitas pessoas duvidam da minha masculinidade. Sou dono de uma revista de moda feminina e nunca sai em fotos ou em festa com estonteante modelos, ou atrizes. Convite era o que nunca me faltava. Porém, eu só tinha olhos para uma mulher e ela trabalhava para mim...

Isabella Swan ,_ a estagiaria._

No fim do corredor ela era dona de um cubículo completamente bagunçado, mas uma bagunça apresentável. Ela é linda e isso todos tem que concordar comigo. Era tão insegura e eu não sabia o por que, todos olham quando ela passa pela porta e fora que ela não precisava de maquiagem, era suficiente do jeito que era. Isabella trabalhava comigo a quase seis meses e nunca havia dado nenhuma pista de que também era interessada em mim como todas as outras mulheres faziam, ela era extremamente profissional e competente, o nosso relacionamento nunca passou disso.

Foi por isso que acabei me apaixonando por Isabella, o jeito que ela jogava os cabelos para o lado me deixa hipnotizado, como aquele jeito tímido que ela sorri olhando para o chão... Ah Isabella, você não sabe o quanto é ós 8 meses de trabalho acabei efetivando Isabella e a subi de cargo, agora ela era minha assistente. Isabella fora a melhor escolha que eu havia feito em anos, era tão eficiente e atenta. Ah Isabella... Se você visse o que eu posso ver você entenderia por que eu te quero tão desesperadamente...

– Sr. Cullen? - _Meu anjo_ me tirou de meus devaneios

– Sim, Srtª Swan.

–Mandou me chamar?-Ela entrou em minha sala e seu perfume invadiu todo o espaço, inalei aquele perfume de morangos silvestres e quase perdi o raciocínio de meus pensamentos

–Sim, o meu notebook não quer ligar e acho que perdi todas as paginas da revista que ficamos trabalhando até tarde ontem - Os olhos de Isabella se abriram juntamente de sua boca. É eu te entendo linda Isabella foi exatamente isso que eu fiz quando vi que havíamos perdido todo o conteúdo da revista.

– Ah.. meu Deus! - Isabella exclamou colocando uma de suas mãos na cintura e a outra em sua testa, mas logo colocou suas mãos em seus bolsos e disse não olhando diretamente para mim -Tenho tudo salvo Sr. Cullen -Isabella sorriu docemente - Eu sempre guardo uma copia de tudo em um pen drive e no meu computador, sabe, para casos de emergência como esse

– O que eu faria sem você? Você é um anjo Srta. Swan- Disse visivelmente aliviado, pois eu nunca tomava esses tipos de cuidado, sempre confiei que meu computador nunca estragar- Nunca vou me arrepender de ter lhe dado essa promoção.

– Ah... - Ela sorriu daquele jeito tímido que só ela sabia fazer e suas bochechas ficaram em um tom escarlate que particularmente... Me faziam pensar coisas impróprias.

– Espero que seu Pen drive esteja aqui na empresa. Preciso das paginas para enviar para a gráfica. Amanha estarão todas prontas em todas as bancas de Seattle. - Por um momento Isabella olhava diretamente para mim, mas isso durou apenas alguns segundos e ela negou com sua cabeça

– Não sei se será possível Sr. Cullen. Pois o pen drive está em minha casa - Ela sorriu com um ar leve de pedir desculpas. Ergui minhas mãos para que Isabella fechasse a porta e sentasse em minha frente. E ela o fez rapidamente.

– Bom, então posso ir em sua casa buscar mais tarde? - Disse com um sorriso torto nos lábios fazendo Isabella corar novamente. Desviou seu olhar de mim e manteve em suas mãos.

–Cla...claro- Isabella gaguejou.

–Combinado então, quando sairmos daqui eu vou com você a sua casa, pego o pen drive e levo a gráfica. - Ela assentiu e se levantou e praticamente correu até a porta, mas a chamei novamente.

– Sim, Sr. Cullen?

– Obrigado mais uma vez - Ela sorriu, sempre tímida e saiu de minha sala. Antes da porta fechar pude ver que ela havia tropeçado em seus pés. Ri baixo balançando a cabeça... Você não sabe o quanto é linda.

Olhei em meu relógio de pulso e já marcavam 18:30hrs. Expediente fechado, na editora só estava eu e Isabella, a minha Isabella.. Sai de minha sala um tanto quanto nervoso, iríamos frequentar o mesmo local por algum tempo. Isabella morava um pouco longe da Editora, para ser exato uma hora e meia de viajem até sua casa. Iria ser uma viajem mais que agradável... pelo menos pra mim.

– Pronta Srtª. Swan? - Ela estava perdida em pensamentos sentada em sua grande mesa ao lado da minha sala.

– Ah.. sim . Estava apenas finalizando meu expediente. - Sorriu e pegou sua bolsa e caminhamos em direção ao elevador. Como havia dito, a editora estava completamente vazia, não ouvíamos nem um som diferente, apenas os batimentos dos nossos corações, que por sinal, o de Bella estava mais que acelerado. Batia irregularmente e sua respiração estava levemente ofegante.

– Você está bem Bella? - Disse pela primeira vez seu apelido. Sabia que era pois era assim que os outros funcionários a chamavam quando estavam fora da Editora. Ela arregalou seus olhos espantada por ter chamado por seu apelido e eu sorri admirando seu rosto perfeito. Seus olhos era de um castanho hipnotizante, suas bochechas sempre coradinhas e seus lábios vermelhos e sempre que eu os fitava, aflorava uma vontade inexplicável de sentir sobre os meus, o quanto que deve ser macio e delicado seu beijo..

– Ah.. Sr. Cullen. Estou bem sim.. - Saímos do elevador direto no estacionamento, desativei o alarme do meu carro e logo abri a porta do passageiro. - Estamos fora do expediente Bella, podemos nos tratas informalmente não? - Sorri torto a vendo corar novamente - Me chame de Edward.

–Ok... Edward - Ah Deus, meu nome saindo de sua boca era musicas para os meus ouvidos. Parecia que foi feito para sair de sua boca sempre. - Mas, eu vou no meu carro. Se eu for no seu como que voltarei amanha ao trabalho? - Ah.. eu não havia pensado nisso. Mas.. se eu ao menos pudesse..

– Bella, eu passo em sua casa amanha e lhe dou uma carona. Sem problema algum ... - Isso tem que dar certo, quero muito passar mais tempo com Bella, quero conquista-la a cada passo dado.

– Ah.. não .. eu.. - A interrompi levantando minhas mãos, nunca deixando de sorrir.

– Bella, veja bem. Está um transito mais que lento hoje. Demoraríamos muito se fossemos em carros separados. Por isso prefiro que venha no meu. É muito mais pratico - Abri mais a porta do passageiro e vi Bella suspirar derrotada. Isso, está dando certo...

– Então Bella. Trabalhar numa das mais famosas Editoras de Seattle era o seu plano para depois que se formasse? - O clima no carro estava descontraído. Bella havia feito algumas perguntas sobre mim e eu sobre ela.

– Bom, eu pensei que trabalharia em uma empresa pequena de começo. Mas depois do projeto do governo me ajudou a parar aqui... Nossa, era tudo que eu queria mesmo. - Sorri e agradeci a Emmett mentalmente por ter me indicado Bella. Ele havia feito faculdade com Isabella em cursos diferentes, mas ela sempre o deixava sem palavras fora a melhor da turma em todos os anos e eu não pude deixar essa escapar.

– Que bom que está gostando de trabalhar para Revista Cullen Bella. - Ela sorria timidamente virando seu rosto para o outro lado. O vento que entrava no carro fazia com que seus cabelos voassem e seu delicioso perfume se espalhasse pelo carro. Era uma sensação única estar ao lado de Bella, eu preciso dar o primeiro passo e não vai demorar muito.. Só preciso descobrir como da-lo.

– Oh.. Chegamos Edward - Ela apontou para uma linda casa com cercas e um quintal. - Minha humilde residência.

– Sua casa é linda Bella.. Assim como a dona. - Isabella congelou no banco do carro e se virou lentamente para mim, piscando algumas vezes.- Isso Bella, eu disse que você é linda.

– Ér... Eu.. Já volto. Pen Drive... - Gaguejou e se atrapalhou para tirar o cinto e abrir a porta. Me segurava para não rir de sua atrapalhada então resolvi ajudar. Inclinei-me soltando seu cinto e estiquei meu braço abrindo a porta do passageiro.

– Pronto Bella. Pode ir eu te espero - Ela mal deixou eu terminar de dizer e já saiu em disparada sua casa, entrando como um furacão. - Ah Bella, se você soubesse que foi por esse seu jeito que eu me apaixonei...

Em menos de 5 minutos Bella me apareceu com o pen drive em mãos. Sorrindo sem jeito abriu novamente a porta do carro e se sentou com as pernas para fora.

– Bom, está tudo aqui.. Na verdade, tenho todos os projetos das revistas anteriores. Estão em pastas, divididas em semanas. Você tem que tomar muito cuidado para não deixar as folhas fora de ordem, por que.. Você lembra da ultima vez que isso aconteceu, por um mínimo descuido seu as folhas do mês retrasado não saíram na desse mês.. - Não ouvi nenhuma palavra que Bella havia dito. Tudo que saiu da sua boca pra mim foi Blá,Blá,Blá. Mas fora o Blá,blá,blá mais lindo de todos.

– Edward você me ouviu? - Ela perguntou erguendo brevemente sua sobrancelha direita cruzando os braços. Bufei contrariado e disse

– Bella.. acho melhor irmos a gráfica juntos. Assim você explica melhor... Por que, acho que eu ia fazer bananada - Disse sorrindo tímido. Sim, eu sou dono de uma editora e faço merdas as vezes. Me julguem.

– Ah.. Céus... Ok, ok. Eu vou com você Edward - Bella se endireitou no banco e fechou a porta e eu? Eu era um sortudo filho da mãe. Tudo estava indo como eu planejava... Ou não?

– Eu te disse que não era tão difícil assim. - Bella dizia enquanto andávamos em direção ao meu carro. Andando ao seu lado eu pude esbarrar acidentalmente minhas mãos nas dela. Sua pela era tão macia e sedosa. Queria poder entrelaçar nossos dedos...

– Eu sei Bella - Resmunguei dando partida no carro. Bella ria baixinho da minha cara e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, essa Bella...

– Bom... Te levo para casa agora certo? - A olhei pelo retrovisor e a vi virar o rosto para janela e colocar a unha do polegar na boca e sorrir timidamente.

– Ahm... acho que sim - Voltei meu olhar para a estrada e tomei uma grande lufada de ar, tomando coragem e disse.

– Se você não tiver nada melhor para fazer hoje... Não quer ir a minha casa? Podemos jantar e tomar um bom vinho.. O que acha? - Pronto, falei. Os minutos iam passando e nada de Bella responder minha pergunta. Já era de se imaginar, Bella nunca iria jantar comigo. Acho que o sentimento não era recíproco. Já ia fazendo o contorno para voltar a sua casa quando subitamente Bella quase sussurrou.

– Eu.. a-aceito Edward - Sorri vitorioso. Isso, ISSO Bella iria jantar comigo em minha casa. Obrigado meu Deus.

– Isso parece ótimo Bella. Vamos jantar macarrão ao molho branco e umas boas taças de vinho tinto.

– É... - Não iria pressionar mais Bella. Sabia de seu jeito tímido e fechado. Mas era isso que me chamava atenção, por mais que Bella fosse linda, chamasse atenção de todos quando passava, esse seu jeito tímido de ser me chamou, me puxou de um jeito que não sabia explicar. E eu não queria explicação nenhuma. Só queria ela completamente para mim.

Não demoramos até chegar no meu apartamento. Morava no melhor lugar de Seattle. Estacionamos e sai apressadamente dando a volta pelo carro e abri sua porta estendendo minha mão para Bella sair do carro e ali pude sentir o seu toque aveludado, ela soltou rápido demais minha mão, e isso fez com que eu quisesse mais e mais.

– Minha humilde residência Bella - Repeti suas palavras e com isso ela riu olhando meu apartamento. - Sinta-se em casa.

– Realmente seu apartamento é a sua cara. Sofisticado, moderno... - Ela avaliava todo o local com um sorrisinho tímido nos lábios.

– Ham... já está com fome? Por que é só esquentar o molho e o macarrão - Ela assentiu e colocou sua bolsa na mesinha de centro e partimos para a sala de jantar.

Ali o jantar fluiu com facilidade, Bella dizia o quão bom era minha comida e que eu daria um grande chefe se não fosse dono da Editora.

Bella me ajudou com a louça e guardou os pratos no armário enquanto eu abria a segunda garrafa de vinho da noite. Ela estava mais solta. Estava sem seus saltos e seus lindos cabelos cor de mogno estavam soltos, eles batiam na altura de seu quadril e as pontas era brevemente onduladas, deixando Bella mais linda que antes.

– E você Bella - Disse enchendo seu copo pela 4° vez - Não tem ninguém?

– Como assim ninguém? - Perguntou enquanto tomava um pequeno gole do vinho. Seu rosto estava vermelho, mas não era de vergonha ou timidez, era o efeito do vinho.

– É.. não namora? - Me sentei ao seu lado do sofá. Nossa, é impressão minha ou está realmente quente aqui?

– Todos meus namoros foram um fracasso Edward. Não duravam mais que dois meses e se passasse disso era apenas alguns dias - Deu de ombros tomando mais um gole.

– E por que não davam certo? - Mais uma vez ela deu ombros me olhando nos olhos agora.

– Não sei, eu... não conseguia ficar com nenhum. Eu acho que faltava alguma coisa nos meus relacionamentos.. - Tomou o resto do vinho num gole só. Uau, exigente.

– Bom, você deve sempre receber cantadas por ai não é? - Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e sorriu.

– Ér... as vezes eu recebo sim. Mas não são muitas, geralmente eu não dou ouvidos. - suspirou e logo disse - E você? Nunca o vi com ninguém. Estão dizendo que você possa ser gay - Disse risonha e eu sorri.

– Não sou gay e estou interessado em uma pessoa .

– Oh.. está? - Perguntou e se eu não me engano ela havia ficado um tanto que triste.

– Sim eu estou e muito. Mas ela nunca me olhou com outros olhos - Me aproximei mais de Bella e não tirava os olhos dos meus.

– Então ela é uma cega.. - Agora é a hora Edward. - Por que se eu tivesse a chance - Fora um sussurro.

– Bella ... - Estávamos tão perto um do outro que eu sentia sua respiração quente em meus lábios que formigavam ao sentir - Baby, você ilumina meu mundo como ninguém, desde a primeira vez que a vi. Desde aquele momento em que apertamos as mãos sabia que era você, sabia que daria meu mundo para ver você sorrir. Mesmo sem te tocar, sem saber o gosto do seu beijo eu sabia que estava apaixonado por você... - Sussurrei as ultimas palavras e minhas mãos já estavam em seu rosto. Bella passava seu olhar por todo meu rosto e sorria a cada palavra dita. Ela não disse uma palavra se quer, apenas colou nossos lábios. No começo nos beijamos timidamente, descobrindo, sentindo, tocando um ao outro. Nossas línguas dançavam num ritmo lento e excitante. Mas Bella pareceu gostar e acabou tomando conta do momento. Suas mãos iam das minhas costas para meus cabelos, emaranhava os dedos ali e acariciava minha nuca com a unha enviando arrepios por todo meu corpo. Eu sabia que Bella sentia algo por mim ,eu sentia seu coração bater forte e rápido contra meu peito. E isso foi o que importou para mim. Bella estava ali em meus braços, me beijando, me acariciando, me levando a loucura.

– Ah Bella, você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso - Distribuída selinhos por toda sua boca, mudando de rumo descendo por seu pescoço - Não sabe o quanto quis sentir sua boca na minha... sentir seu gosto - Mais beijos eram depositados ali e o que ouvia de Bella eram múrmuros e lamurias. Coisas que só me estimularam a avançar mais um pouco.

Alguns minutos depois nós estávamos rolando pelo carpete macio, arrancando gemidos um do outro com caricias ousadas e beijos quentes. Bella já se via apenas de calcinha e eu de cueca box. Aquilo era muito mais do que eu queria para aquela noite. Era o efeito do vinho que deixou Bella tão desinibida. Suas mãos passeavam sem vergonha alguma em meu corpo, parecia que as mãos de Bella pertenciam ao meu corpo... e sim, pertencia. Não aguentando mais as provocações de Bella a segurei pelas pernas e cambaleei pela sala até meu quarto, Bella mordia e chupava meu pescoço dando risadinhas, entrando em meu quarto a coloquei deitada em minha cama aquela era uma visão quente que eu ficaria a vida toda observando e nunca iria me cansar. Seus seios rosadinhos estavam eretos, seus pelos do corpo completamente arrepiados e eu podia ver no meio de sua calcinha o quanto que estava excitada e aquela era a hora certa. Despi-me lentamente. Bella não tirava os olhos de mim e isso me fez ficar mais duro que já estava, Isabella fez o mesmo, ergueu seu quadril e deslizou sua calcinha por suas pernas e a jogou em mim. Segurei contra meu nariz e senti seu doce cheiro. Coloquei sua calcinha em cima do meu criado mudo e aproveitei e abri a gaveta e peguei uma camisinha ali, rasguei o papel laminado e deslizei a camisinha em meu membro duro. Bella assistia tudo com atenção e um sorrisinho safado em seus lábios. Me posicionei em seu centro e revirei os olhos sentindo sua intimidade na cabeça do meu membro. Bella reprimiu um gemido quando me retirei. Mas logo em seguida voltei a penetrar apenas a cabeça e Bella me presenteou com mais um gemido intenso e longo. Não aguentei com tantas provocações e comecei a estocar lentamente em Isabella, que gemia pedindo por mais e nunca desobedeci, a cada gemido eu entrava mais forte e fundo, até que nossa dança ficava mais intensa e gemidos e gritos tomaram conta do meu quarto. Senti sua intimidade apertar meu membro, foi inexplicável. Gozei forte enchendo a camisinha e Bella gemia meu nome lento e longo, prolongando meu orgasmo. Isabella relaxou abaixo de mim e eu me deitei ao seu lado, contemplando sua beleza.

– Edward... - Ela sussurrou quase perdida em seu sono - E amanha? O que faremos?

– Vamos deixar acontecer Bella... - Beijei sua testa e tudo que ouvi foi Bella ressonar. Acariciei seus cabelos e cantei em seu ouvido.

– "_Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful_"

**Fim.**


End file.
